


Fist Full of Good Times

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, Dirty Talk, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Size Queen Vax, sex cam worker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: This time Vax gets to indulge in one of his very interested kinks to try out.  Once again, Grog is only too happy to help the other out to experience said kink for both of their enjoyments and for the stream to watch as Vax has his ass stretched to its limits and then some.  Everyone is going to love watching, even more so for Vax who gets to have Grog's fist deep inside of him.





	Fist Full of Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a comment on one of the other Vax Cam AU fics. It was one that I really enjoyed, since it involved more of size queen Vax taking more things into his ass. The comment was:
> 
> [Timpu_Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpu_Comments/pseuds/Timpu_Comments): Vax Cam au, private show with Grog fisting Vax
> 
> Of course I couldn't deny doing that! Took me a bit to get around to, with everything else I was currently doing at the moment. I also have a list of other things to write too, some for this AU and some other stuff. So, stay tuned for more and then some. Ideas, of course, are always welcomed too.
> 
> Also, just a heads up, with what is going on about a massive copying of fics to another website that is going on (basically stealing fan works), all my stuff is going to be restricted, AO3 members access only. I know this might me a real kick for those that usually aren't signed in or don't want to, but I don't want my works to be copied and sold and whatever else that I didn't authorize. I have a Ko-fi that I use for tips and such and only that right now.

Vax shuddered as he felt the coldness slowly push against his rim and into his ass. Still, he held his current position, on his knees with his ass up in the air and face pressed against his mattress. Nothing really new with that, but what Grog was doing was something he had wanted to try after the bigger man -and the bigger man’s dick- had fucked his hole open wide.

Vax couldn’t deny he loved when someone fucked his hole wide open.

But this was something in the works that pushed feeling to the extreme.

“Just keep yourself real loose for me. You’re doing so good,” Grog cooed, petting Vax’s ass as he continued to plunge just one of his thick fingers into the other’s hole. Of course, they both knew that he could take more than one without much prep, but that wasn’t for the show today.

Oh no, the show today was letting everyone watch as Vax’s ass took in Grog’s fingers, one by one. Until the finale and best part that Vax had staged this stream about.

Grog fisting his asshole wide open.

Just the thought alone made him shudder and shiver, gasping as the movements caused Grog’s fingers to bump against his sensitive walls. The lube was warming up inside of him, though still making him even more sensitive. Again, he heard Grog cooing for him to relax, though it was definitely played up more for the camera than for him. Of course, the other cared about not hurting him, but they both knew each other well and what to look for if either was hurting.

Grog just liked to show off for the camera.

Vax bit his lip to keep back the moan, mostly because he felt that Grog’s ego didn’t need to be stroked. Not, unlike his dick, which he had been doing while Vax set up his cameras and got the stream rolling. He managed to hold back the moans right until he felt the second finger slip inside of him. It was a smooth transition, one finger pulling out and then two taking its spot.

Even two fingers felt good when they were Grog’s.

“Mmm, more,” Vax moaned out, shifting his hips and feeling Grog’s other hand hold him in place. Thankfully, good leg muscles kept Vax’s legs from shaking at the strain of holding the position there. But he still wanted more, felt that pit inside of him that wanted to be filled. He knew he would be, but it wasn’t coming soon enough!

“You’ll get more, soon,” Grog purred back, lightly squeezing the hip under his fingers and moving his fingers deep inside and wiggling them a bit to really hear Vax. Grog’s reward was, of course, more moans as the other man started to get antsy and eager for more. Grog couldn’t help himself to throw a wink over to the camera to the side, capturing all this for the captive audience. He then glanced back down, watching his fingers being sucked right into that hole that was going to stretch so much more. 

He couldn’t wait for that either!

“Please big guy,” Vax begged out, rolling his shoulders a bit and shuddering when the two fingers pressed ever so much closer to his prostate with their length, “please.” He knew begging wouldn’t be enough to cave Grog in. No, he would have to wait. But that didn’t mean his stream chat didn’t enjoy hearing him beg.

Already he could imagine all the dirty comments, telling him how much his asshole gaped and sucked in cocks. How much he was such a cock slut for such cocks. That his asshole shouldn’t remain empty at any time.

All of those imagined comments -though not really, seeing them at least once before in other streams’ chats- got Vax moaning, feeling his dick eagerly jump just as Grog pressed further in with his fingers and pulling them both out. It was clear just how much he wanted it and more, craved it really. Not only was it a way to make money, but his own personal pleasure of being stretched wide open.

How could he not want that?

The two fingers pulled themselves free of his ass, slightly apart so that the rim would clench harder around nothing when they slipped out. No camera was set up there to focus in on his ass and the work Grog was doing, but Vax's reactions was enough to suffice. 

He moaned and begged for more still, pushing his hips back desperately. Grog remained the stronger of the two in wills, keeping a firm grasp on Vax. It was clear from the camera view to all watching that he was hungrily watching Vax's hole clench around air, greedily hungry for something inside of it. The bigger man licked his lips, also hunger for a taste but knew that that wasn't on the menu for tonight. Vax's hole would be the one fed tonight.

Grog added more lube to his fingers and began to push in their usual amount into Vax’s hole. Three fingers typically were enough to open him up wide without too much time in prep. Vax melted whenever he would stick them in, often saying that his own fingers weren’t as thick. He would say that there was a stretch that only Grog could achieve with his fingers, making the bigger man puffed out his chest proudly whenever Vax complimented him. 

So, Grog made sure to really plunge his fingers in deep into Vax’s asshole, twisting them around and feeling how Vax squirmed and rocked under him. It was a sight that never got old to both Grog and the stream chat.

However, it still wasn’t enough for Vax.

He was gasping and moaning, burying his face into the covers as he did or making sure everyone could hear him in probably the next few apartments over. It was hard to decide with his body’s conflicting feelings about Grog’s three fingers deep inside of him.

On the one hand, it was amazing getting stretched out by them. Vax loved it. He loved the feeling that accompanied the stretching and being filled up.

On the other hand, however, it just wasn’t enough. Vax craved more inside of his ass, needed more really. Three fingers were all well and good, but it just wasn’t enough. Almost like edging for him, feeling his cock dripping pre-cum but not enough to actually get him over the other. 

He hoped that Grog would keep going, knowing he had asked him to. Just how long it would take was all up to the big man.

Thankfully, Vax did not have to wait for very long.

While he kept his ass up, moaning wantonly like he hadn’t got fucked in a long while -which wasn’t true since he had a stream just the other way- when Grog removed his three fingers in a slow, agonizing pace. Grog even made sure to hook them to, to catch on the rim, making Vax shudder out another moan and beg.

“Come on, Grog, please, just fill me up with your huge, fucking hand.”

Vax heard a snort from Grog, realizing the pun and hearing Grog repeat it too. A flush crawled its way over Vax’s skin when he heard Grog say ‘Fuck you with my huge hand, don’t’cha mean?’ Of course, Vax did. The thought reminded him well enough, groaning and making needy noises when his rim clenched around nothing still. Vax could only wait until Grog shoved more fingers inside of him to fuck him.

Grog didn’t make him wait too long, slipping in the next finger along with the previous three. Only his thumb remained outside, though that wouldn’t be for long. Watching him sink his fingers into Vax made his dick twitch hard. It was already standing proud and tall for the stream to see. Everyone, including himself, knew that usually he wouldn’t have waited this long to open the other up and fuck him.

Gods, Grog wanted to fuck Vax hard into the mattress right now.

However, that wasn’t what Vax wanted to do for this stream. Grog knew he was helping Vax out and getting a good fuck in the deal, which wasn’t a letdown at all. That included seeing the other’s hole open up nice and wide for him now too.

Vax felt his chest heave as Grog fucked him with his four thick fingers. It wasn’t too much, but it was close to that point where not even Vax had pushed the boundaries for. But he still wanted it, wanted to feel the stretch and have everyone see him get a whole fist into his asshole. That would be amazing to feel.

“Please Grog, another,” Vax pleaded, not really able to see back to him, just facing the camera and giving the viewers the sight of his face -part of the reason he made so much, so said his chat and Sylas-, “I can take it. You won’t hurt me, please. Just shove them all inside of me.” He continued to moan, begging for the fist for himself and for all the viewers watching this happen.

Vax felt the soft touches against his hip and lower back, knowing Grog wasn’t going to hurt him or even try to hurt him -which turned Vax on even more with such care-, and soon heard the other say, “You’re just so desperate for something fucking big fucking you wide open.” Grog growled in such a tone that made Vax whine and shake against the bed, agreeing with him in needy noises that were a combination of ‘Yes!’ and ‘Shove it in me, now!’ He couldn’t wait any longer.

Apparently, neither could Grog.

Because Vax felt himself seize up mid-moan when he felt the push of Grog’s thumb against his rim, feeling it edge inside before pushing a little more until he joined the rest of the thick fingers. All of the bigger man’s fingers were inside of him, half his hand was. The stretch was incredible and unbearable and almost too good to be true.

Vax couldn’t say anything, moan out anything, or even breathe for a few seconds. He remained that way even as Grog paused an inch of his hand inside of him and then another inch. Once Grog got his way with three-fourths of his hand inside, that's when Vax shuddered out a moan, realizing belatedly that he had cum, and nearly collapsed onto the mattress. Vax was heaving out moans, shivering with each brush of the fingers against his inner walls. He felt like couldn't breathe, a tightness in his chest that came with how filled he felt now with Grog's whole hand inside of him.

"How's it feel, Vax?" Grog finally asked once his wrist was inside and stopping, "Feel good to be filled up so much? Bet you're loving how much is in your asshole right now."

Vax knew that, if he needed it to stop, he could tell Grog. But what the other had said wasn't wrong. Gods, it felt so good just having Grog's whole hand inside of him. Felt like his biggest plug and more, stretching him so wide inside. He felt like he should have asked the other sooner to do this with him. At least now he got to enjoy this and the thought of Sylas telling him everything and how much he liked about it later.

Every inch was a slow push deep inside of him, like the first time he took Grog’s cock and his largest toy. It was a slow, agonizing, _fantastic _inch pushed deep inside of him, filling him up to the point of fullness and more.

Vax didn’t know how he was still able to think.

But, then again, the only thing on his mind right now was how much was inside of him, how utterly full he was.

Grog watched from behind as he continued to push further into Vax, watching each inch disappear. It was incredible to not only see it but also feel it too. It was tight, he definitely felt that around his hand and arm. But there was only the initial resistance. Vax was also loving it, by the sounds leaving his mouth. Moaning pleads and begs, gasping hitches of breath. Almost as though he was rendered speechless with how much he was filled. Grog found that incredibly hot.

Nearing his elbow, Grog stopped pushing it and grinned at how much Vax had taken inside of him. That was a lot, even more than Grog had imagined the other could take. But it was what the other wanted.

To be stretched full and filled.

Grog felt his cock painfully twitch, begging to be touched and cum at the sight of Vax around his arm, moaning like a someone being absolutely filled to the brim. 

So, instead of jerking himself off with his free hand, Grog glanced to the distant computer screen. Thankfully, the chat was opened up for him to grin at all the praise and comments being thrown, along with those little icons Vax had told him about. He couldn’t help but to preen as people said how thick he was and how much Vax was stretched out. Like a real treat for them all.

“Everyone is loving how much you ass is swallowing up my arm,” Grog told Vax with a delighted smirk on his face, sliding his arm out a bit before pushing it back in like a small thrust, “Says they can’t believe how much he could fit inside of your tight hole. They all would love to try sticking their own arms deep inside of you, getting you to moan for them all.”

Vax clenched down around the arm inside of him, gasping as what Grog told him slowly got him aroused once more. He wished he could fuck himself on that arm, moaning and clawing at the bed like he was ready to move forward and back.

“I know you’d love to fuck my whole arm, wouldn’t you Vax?”

“Yes!” Vax cried out, gasping and feeling like it wasn’t an act now. Not really. He would love to fuck Grog’s arm, having the thickness fucking him wide open. That was truly the only thing that could make this even better.

But, instead of Vax moving to fuck himself, Grog decided to do it for him. He slowly began to remove his arm, inch by inch, and listening to how much Vax whined and gasped with each inch removed. It was as though he didn’t know if he wanted to have it kept inside of him or fucking him. Grog couldn’t help the small chuckles and grin at the desperate display, still pulling his arm back further and further. It was slow, just as it had been when he had been pushing inside of Vax, but worth it in the end.

Watching Vax’s rim gape with nothing inside of it, fluttering and kept wide open, that was definitely worth it in the end.

Grog nudged Vax’s hips, moving them so that the bigger man wasn’t the only one who got to see such beauty. The moment the camera had a clear shot, Grog noticed how the chat was nonstop in motion. He felt proud that it had been his arm to open the other up wide like this. He even added a few quick slaps to the puffy rim, earning a moaning yelp from Vax as he did.

“They love the show,” Grog told Vax, still grinning as he began to stick his fist back into the other. It was at a slight angle with the camera really focus on Vax’s hole stretched wide around the limb. But now Grog wanted to really fuck him open with his fist, hearing the eager moans from Vax for the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
